


the water pulls me under

by thebitterbeast



Series: ink stains, blank pages [7]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Matt is my bb, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Prompt Fic, TVD Free-For-All Comment Ficathon, and he's alone, the first few episodes of season 3 have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'trapped. claustrophobic. suffocating.'</p>
<p>Sometimes Matt thinks literally drowning is easier than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the water pulls me under

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend to give me prompts because I hadn't written in awhile. This is in response to one of them.  
> There is angst ahead. Spoilers for the first few episodes of season three.

Matt was drowning. Not literally, no, not this time. But he was drowning, and there was no one around to notice, no one to throw him a rope, save him. No Bonnie to jump in after him and pull him out, and berate him, no Tyler to pound him on the back and drink him under the table until they both passed out, no Vicki to give him a hug, and no Caroline to offer him one of her brilliant smiles that made everything better.

There was no one. Just Matt, and the emptiness of his life.

He was on the outside looking in on the group of people that used to be his friends. He knew everything, but he wasn’t apart of them. He saw everything, but he could offer nothing to help.

And yet he couldn’t leave. Not when his being there could change anything, not when there was even the slightest possibility of him being a help.

So he was stuck in this town where he was alone.

His house was empty. God only knew where his mother was, his father had never been around to begin with, and now Vicki was gone too, gone for good this time. Empty house, silent – the silence was oppressive. 

So he took more shifts at work, spent nights at the gym in the school working out, or in the woods practicing his aim. Being home alone, in the empty house, with all the unused rooms, and the dark and the silence had him feeling like the walls were closing in.

He would wake up, the few nights he actually fell asleep, out of breath, catching his breath and seeing only shadows. He couldn’t drag himself out of bed to get a glass of water, only gasp for air, his breaths unnaturally loud, echoing in and about the room.

Matt was drowning. Not literally, no, not this time. But he was drowning, and he hoped to God someone would notice, and someone would save him.


End file.
